Mar Vermelho
by raquelvalente91
Summary: A cidade de Setúbal está aterrorizada com o descobrimento de 4 corpos mutilados e decapitados, deixados à deriva no Rio Sado. A PJ pede a colaboração da SCU e a equipa parte para uma aventura cheia de mistério.
1. Telefonemas

**AN: **_O Português pode ser a minha lingua materna, mas é incrivel em como depois de quase um ano sempre a ler e a escrever fictions em Inglês, é que consigo escrever a minha primeira fic de **O Mentalista **na minha lingua-mãe. Ora bem, o que posso dizer acerca da história? Passa-se em **Portugal**, na minha cidade natal, **Setúbal** :P O resto depois vocês lêm. Se virem algum erro, deigam-me, pois posso confundir a minha escrita e começar a colocar palavras em Inglês. Leiam, diagm-me alguma coisa, se gostam ou não enquanto eu começao a pensar no que irei escrever no próximo capítulo.  
_**Disclaimer: **_Eu não sou dona da série. As personagens não me pertencem, juro, a não ser umas inventadas pela minha pessoa :D hehe.  
_**Mentalista: **_Mar Vermelho_**  
Pairing: **_Jane/Lisbon  
_**Rating: **_T_

Capítulo 1: _**Telefonemas**__  
_

* * *

Madeleine Hightower não estava contente com a chamada que acabara de receber.

Aparentemente a Policia Judiciária portuguesa não tinha meios suficientes para capturar um assassino em série que actuava em Setúbal.  
Quatro pessoas foram encontradas no Rio Sado, decapitadas e ainda não tinham nenhuma prova sobre os assassinatos. A população portuguesa encontrava-se aterrorizada e a Policia viu-se forçada a pedir ajuda internacional para o caso.

O Director da Interpol contactara o Director-Geral do FBI, que por sua vez, telefonara a Hightower pedindo a colaboração da CBI.  
Ao sentar-se na secretária, Hightower tomou a sua decisão e mandou chamar a única pessoa, cuja equipa conseguiria resolver este caso.

Teresa Lisbon bateu à porta da Directora mais temida pelas forças de segurança na Califórnia.  
Perguntou-se a si mesma se Hightower a tinha mandado chamar devido ao comportamento de Jane no último caso. Para não variar, Jane irritara de tal forma o suspeito que este, com um murro atirara o consultor para a piscina de sua casa.

Enquanto Cho algemava o homem, Rigsby e Van Pelt riam-se como perdidos da figura de Jane e Lisbon abanara a cabeça perante o comportamento do homem que lhe podia custar a carreira profissional.

"Entre."

Hightower tratava dos relatórios e nem olhou para a porta do seu escritório para ver quem entrava.

"Mandou-me chamar Chefe?"

"Sente-se Lisbon."

A agente fez como lhe fora ordenado e Hightower olhou-a nos olhos.

"Chamei-a aqui porque tenho um caso para a sua equipa. O Director do FBI pediu a nossa colaboração e, sinceramente, eu quero a minha melhor equipa de agentes a resolvê-lo."

A agente acenou com a cabeça e Hightower continuou.

"Sei que nasceu em Portugal, Lisbon."

"Nasci sim, Chefe."

"Óptimo. Então deve conhecer uma cidade chamada Setúbal."

"Fica perto de Lisboa e conheço a cidade. Morei lá 2 anos."

"Acontece que há um serial killer à solta em Setúbal."

"Mas a Policia portuguesa não está a tratar do caso?"

"Infelizmente não têm meios para casos como este, por isso pediram-nos ajuda. Posso contar com a sua equipa para tomar conta deste caso, Lisbon?"

"Claro Chefe."

Hightower entregou a pasta do caso a Lisbon.

"Excelente. O vosso avião parte amanhã às 9 horas, portanto hoje têm o dia para tratar das vossas malas e para se despedirem dos familiares."

"Certo Chefe. Lá estaremos."

"Antes de ir Lisbon, veja se Jane não irá fazer merda com este caso. Relembro-lhe que a responsabilidade será apenas sua."

Hightower dispensou a agente e desejou-lhe boa sorte, voltando para a sua papelada.  
Riu-se quando leu o relatório de Lisbon e o que se passara com Jane, abanando a cabeça. Aquele homem iria precisar de uma armadura para sobreviver a quem ele irritasse futuramente.


	2. Última Hora

**AN: **_Nest capítulo não se passa ainda nada de muito importante. Estejam descansados, caros leitores, que assim que eu tiver no pc um capítulo espectacular, vocês serão os primeiros a saber :P  
_**Disclaimer: **_Não, a série não me pertence. Nada me pertence. Excepto o meu Marlboro...e as bolachas que estou a comer agora =B_

* * *

"Porque é que Hightower a mandou chamar?"

Rigsby perguntou ao seu parceiro enquanto comia uma sandes de presunto.

"Se tu não sabes achas que eu sei?"

"Vá lá Cho, deves ter uma pequena ideia do que se passa."

"Porque é que não perguntas ao Jane? Ele é que é o vidente."

O gigante olhou para o sofá de cabedal onde Jane estava deitado.

"Se calhar irei mesmo fazer isso."

"Força aí, então."

"Aposto 20$ em como Jane sabe do que se trata."

"Guarda o teu dinheiro que Lisbon já deve estar a chegar."

"Tas com medo, parceiro?"  
A cara de Cho manteve-se com a mesma expressão, mas o asiático ria-se por dentro. Não sabia a razão pela qual Lisbon fora chamada por Hightower e duvidava que alguém soubesse. A vontade de apostar em coisas desinteressantes iria levar Rigsby à falência.

"20$, Rigsby."

O jovem agente dirigiu-se ao sofá onde Jane descansava, trocando olhares com Van Pelt primeiro.

"Jane."

"Sim?"

"Sabes porque é que a Directora chamou a chefe?"

"Nem por isso. Tu sabes?"

Ao abrir os olhos e olhar para a cara de Rigsby, Jane sorriu. O seu amigo tinha perdido mais uma aposta.

"Uh, também não. Obrigada na mesma Jane."

"Na boa Rigsby, tenho a certeza que Cho vai ter um belo almoço com os 20$ que ele acaba de ganhar."

Rigsby puxou da carteira e entregou o dinheiro a Cho. Para cúmulo, nesse mesmo momento, chegava Lisbon.

Jane levantou-se e espreguiçou-se antes de encarar a morena com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Presumo que trazes boas notícias."

"Ai sim? E como é que presumes isso?"

"Se Hightower te tivesse dado um raspanete, já estavas a praticar tiro ao alvo comigo."

A equipa sorriu, sabendo que as palavras vindas da boca do consultor eram verdadeiras.

"Temos um caso."

"Vamos já para o local do crime? É onde chefe?"

"Calma Rigsby. Nós temos jurisdição mas o caso nem é perto de Sacramento."

"Então?"

"É em Portugal. Portanto vão para casa, preparem aquilo que querem levar, telefonem às vossas famílias porque partimos amanhã às 9 horas em ponto, ou seja temos de estar todos no LAX às 8h30. Cho, dá boleia ao Rigsby e à Van Pelt que eu vou com o Jane."

A equipa demorou cerca de 30 segundos para regressar à realidade.  
Um caso? Em Portugal? Um país desconhecido? E eles tinham jurisdição? Como é que eles iriam conseguir comunicar com a Policia?

"Não nasceste em Portugal, Lisbon?"


	3. Preparativos

**AN: **_Hmmm... 3 capítulos ainda, mas prometo que vai evoluir. Fiquem atentos a esta fic, porque o próximo capítulo vai ser postado amanhã sem falta. Vamos ter uma pequena amostra da mente do assassino. Espero que estejam a gostar da história até agora. Obrigada pelas reviews :)  
_**Disclaimer: **_Mesmo se eu ganhasse o Euromilhões, a série nunca iria ser minha... Gosto muito do que o Bruno tem andado a fazer por aqui. Excepto ver o Jane combinar um encontro com a Kristina Frye... -.-' Isso não presta. Uma coisa é Jane estar preparado para avançar novamente, outra coisa é colocá-lo a cortejar outra "vidente".  
_

**Capítulo 3: **_Preparativos_

* * *

"Andaste a ler o meu processo, Jane?"

"Juro que não."

"Então como sabes onde eu nasci?"

"Uh, tu contaste-me naquela vez que fomos prender um suspeito…"

O olhar de Lisbon não deixou Jane dizer mais uma palavra. O consultor baixou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Ok, talvez eu tenha lido o teu ficheiro num dos exercícios de incêndio na CBI."

"Mas o único que houve, desde que me lembro, foi na semana passa… Jane! Não accionaste o alarme, fazendo-nos correr feitos parvos e ficar à espera mais de uma hora pelos bombeiros, para descobrir que tinha sido falso alarme, pois não?"

"Recuso-me a responder sem ter aqui o meu advogado."

"Argh! Quantas vezes já te disse que estás a pôr o meu trabalho em risco? Para depois fazer uma brincadeira destas?"

"Desculpa Lisbon"

"Cala-te Jane."

A tensão era palpável e Lisbon dirigiu-se para o seu escritório com os membros da sua equipa.

"Muito bem, 4 pessoas foram encontradas torturadas, decapitadas e deitadas ao rio em Setúbal. O M.O é o mesmo, por isso, estamos a lidar com um serial killer. As forças de segurança portuguesas não têm meios para capturar o assassino, por isso e devido também à burocracia, vamos nós resolver este caso. Hightower já reservou os quartos de hotel, portanto só faltam arrumar as malas e podemos partir. Alguma dúvida?"

"Não chefe."

"Óptimo. Estão dispensados. Vejam se têm uma boa noite de sono e até amanhã pessoal."

"Até amanhã chefe."

Vendo a sua equipa de agentes partir, Lisbon suspirou, visto que o consultor ainda estava ao seu lado.

"Lisbon, desculpa, a sério."

"Ler o meu processo Jane? O que é que estou a perguntar, se é vindo de ti, já tinha de estar à espera."

"Calma, eu não fiz por mal. Só tive curiosidade e queria saber mais coisas sobre ti."

"Para quê Jane? Para depois fazeres os teus truques e poderes ter algo contra mim?"

"Sabes muito bem que eu nunca irei fazer nada para te magoar, Lisbon."

"Só vou acreditar nisso quando eu ver com os meus próprios olhos."

Um silêncio desconfortável instalou-se entre os dois, e Jane abanou a cabeça. Queria que Lisbon tivesse confiança nele, mas não assim. Só a acabava por magoar e sentia-se culpado por isso. Lisbon merecia melhor que ele, tanto um colega como um homem, mas que fosse muito melhor que ele.

Tinha a certeza que nunca deixaria Lisbon ser magoada, que a iria proteger de qualquer tipo de mal e que se preocupava demasiado com o bem da morena, mas não conseguia evitar.

De certa forma, Lisbon tinha derrubado as barreiras que ele, tão cautelosamente tinha construído à sua volta depois da morte da sua mulher e filha. A agente tinha um poder fora do normal sobre ele, e Jane quase que acreditava que realmente existiam feitiços, pois estava completamente apanhado pela mulher que estava ao seu lado.

"Boa noite Lisbon. Amanhã às 8h30 estou à porta de minha casa."

"Boa noite Jane e vê se descansas. A viagem vai ser longa."


	4. A Mente Do Assassino

**AN: **_Olá a todos os leitores desta fic. Espero que me perdoem se demorei demasiado tempo a fazer uma update, mas tou com um caso gravissimo de writer's block.  
Enfim... Passando à frente, aqui têm o novo capítulo onde vamos dar uma olhada na mente do nosso assassino. Espero que apreciem a leitura. E já agora, acho que vou traduzir esta fic toda para inglês. A ideia não está má e até pode sair alguma coisa de jeito. Reviews fazem o meu sorriso crescer até ao ponto da minha cara explodir :D Tou a gozar xD  
_**Disclaimer: **_Se eu ainda estudo e quero trabalhar no futuro então é porque a série não me pertence._

**Capítulo 4 - **A Mente Do Assassino

* * *

A jovem capturou o seu interesse numa noite e desde então ele seguia todos os passos que ela dava.  
Era mais nova que as vítimas anteriores mas isso não era importante.

Uma rapariga comum mas com algo mais… uma essência que despertou o seu interesse.  
Estudante, vivia com o pai, saía com os amigos…

O porquê do seu interesse, ele não o sabia, mas iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Esta, ele precisava de estudar minuciosamente, antes de fazê-la sofrer o inevitável destino.

Seguiu a jovem até ao café onde ela iria ter com os amigos e depois foi para casa.

Quem o conhecesse, dizia que ele era incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca, mas isso era apenas uma facada da sua personalidade.  
A família, a namorada, com quem mantinha uma relação estável de 2 anos, e os amigos, não faziam ideia que ele pudesse ser o monstro que sabia que era.

A felicidade que tinha com a namorada não o satisfazia e o seu divertimento estava no que ele se tornara…

Um assassino.

O sangue que lhe corria nas veias estava corroído pelo desejo de poder e pela ambição de se tornar num dos mais temidos assassinos da história do seu país. Havia começado uma nova era…

A era do Carrasco.  
Ou Executer? Ainda pensava na alcunha que os media lhe iram dar.

Abanou a cabeça sorrindo maliciosamente, e sentou-se na sua secretária.

No portátil viu as fotografias que tinha tirado à jovem e deu graças a Deus por ter comprado uma máquina digital de boa qualidade para tirar as fotografias ao seu alvo.  
Decidiu beber uma cerveja e ir-se deitar.

Amanhã tinha muito que fazer.


	5. Amigos?

Raquel não sabia o porquê, mas sentia estar a ser observada.

Há muito tempo que aprendera a ter uma percepção de tudo o que a rodeava e no dia-a-dia, a sua mente funcionava como um radar.  
Agora os alarmes ressoavam e por isso estava a ser observada. Olhou para os lados, com máxima descrição, mas não viu ninguém, então decidiu andar mais depressa para apanhar o autocarro para a escola.

Durante o caminho pensou na sua jovem vida.

O pai dera-lhe a noticia no dia anterior, que os seus patrões o tinham chamado para ir trabalhar no Porto. Como era longe de Setúbal, teria que ficar lá a viver e os dois tinham discutido sobre as mudanças e o facto de o pai de Raquel querer que a jovem se mudasse.

Obviamente, isso implicava ter de mudar de escola, de deixar os seus amigos e de deixar David, o rapaz de quem gostava. Isso não iria acontecer...nunca.

Os pais tinham-se divorciado quando Raquel completara os 14 anos, por isso a jovem fora forçada a crescer, tornando-se uma miúda independente e com uma boa cabeça nos seus ombros. Agora, nos seus 19 anos de idade, era uma jovem estudante e cheia de sonhos e ambições. Escolhera bem os seus amigos, um círculo fechado onde existia a confiança e a admiração. Os seus amigos eram todos diferentes, uns ricos, outros com menos possibilidades, uns com carro, outros com casa própria, outros a viverem em conjunto com os namorados, mas ao fim do dia, e por mais peripécias que acontecessem, eram todos unidos.  
Um carro parou ao seu lado e ela olhou para o condutor e sorriu quando conheceu quem estava por detrás do volante.

"Explica-me, por favor, a razão pela qual gostas tanto de andar a pé até à paragem de autocarro e ficar quase meia-hora à espera, para teres de ir num veículo cheio de gente quando podes vir comigo?"

"Já te passou pela cabeça que se calhar eu prezo bastante a minha vida para ir contigo num carro que nem sequer travões em condições tem?"

"Eh, vá lá. Ontem levei-o à inspecção e estava tudo bem com os travões."

"Não sei não."

"Raquel, há quanto tempo me conheces?"

"Prometes que paras de me chatear?"

"Não. Agora entra."

Frustrada, Raquel entrou no carro e voltou'se, depois de colocar o cinto, para os olhos azuis que a estudavam.

"Pronto, vamos para a escola? Não quero chegar atrasada hoje."

"Ah sim? Porquê?"

"Porque caso te tenhas esquecido, temos um trabalho para apresentar."

O dono dos olhos azuis acelerou e os dois foram para a escola num silêncio comfortável, ouvindo uma musica que passava na rádio.

"Como é que estão as coisas em casa?"

"Desde que aquilo aconteceu o meu pai não me olha nos olhos e a minha mãe passa o tempo a chorar."

"Não está a ser fácil para ninguém, DJ. O teu irmão era uma excelente pessoa e ninguém merecia o que lhe fizeram."

David Jones mais conhecido por DJ, era um rapaz alto, com cabelos loiros encaracolados e olhos azuis. Era um optimo aluno e o melhor amigo de Raquel. O seu irmão tinha sido vitima de um macabro assassino e DJ procurava vingança.

"Eu sei Raquel, mas não vou descansar até encontrar o culpado."

"DJ, deixa a Policia resolver isto. A Justiça nunca deve ser feita pelas próprias mãos, mesmo que exista um optimo motivo para tal."

"A Policia não faz nada. O Inspector telefonou ontem e disse que tinham recorrido à ajuda de uma equipa americana para ajudar no caso."

"Vais ver que vai correr tudo bem."

DJ parara o carro no estacionamento da escola e olhara para Raquel. Ela segurava a sua mão e olhava-o de forma compreensiva. Mas os olhos castanhos tinham algo mais que ele não conseguia decifrar. Perguntava a si mesmo se ela alguma vez ia reparar nos sentimentos que nutria.

Estava ele longe de saber que os seus sentimentos eram recíprocos.

"Vamos para a aula?"

"Vamos."


	6. DIC

**AN: **_Wow, updates, finalmente :D  
Os locais a negrito existem em setubal._

**

* * *

**

**Escola Secundária Dom Manuel Martins**

"Eu não te disse que o trabalho ia correr bem?"

"Sim, mas faltou mencionares que ias ser tu a salvar-me da desgraça iminente."

Raquel e DJ sairam da escola e dirigiram-se para o carro do rapaz com um sorriso na cara. Realmente a apresentação do trabalho de grupo tinha-lhes corrido extremamente bem e poderiam contar com um 18 de nota no final do primeiro período escolar.

O telemóvel de DJ tocou e ele apressou-se em atender.

"Estou sim? Sim, é o próprio, quem fala?"

Raquel viu as feições do amigo mudarem e percebeu que era algo que tinha a ver com a morte do irmão. Os Inspectores da Polícia Judiciária tinham-lhe dito que iriam ligar assim que tivessem informações sobre o caso.

DJ terminou a chamada e tirou do bolso o maço de tabaco. Ofereceu um cigarro a Raquel e ficou com um para si.

Entraram no carro e Raquel foi a primeira a falar.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"O Inspector Martins disse para eu ir ter com ele ao DIC agora. Diz que me quer apresentar umas pessoas que podem ajudar na resolução do caso."

"Queres que eu vá contigo?"

DJ não precisou de dizer nada, bastava um olhar para os dois se entenderem.

**Departamento de Investigação Criminal (DIC)**

Patrick Jane, desde o momento em que entrara na CBI e vira Teresa Lisbon, sempre tivera um fascínio pela Agente Sénior. Sabia partes do seu passado, mas nunca se sentira tão entusiamado por saber quais eram as raízes de Lisbon como agora.

No avião, ao chegarem a Portugal, pôde assistir à alegria e saudade que invadiram as feições dela, mas queria saber mais, muito mais.

A equipa já estava em Setúbal. Só tinham tido tempo de comer algo e arrumar as bagagens nos respectivos quartos de hotel antes de saírem novamente para se puderem dirigir ao Departamento de Investigação Criminal. Lisbon olhava pela janela do carro, enquanto conduzia, para a cidade que a viu crescer. Aqui passara os melhores momentos da sua vida e sabia que se não se concentrasse no caso, as recordações que lhe inundavam a mente poderiam torná-la melancólica. Não queria dar parte fraca para a sua equipa, especialmente para Jane.

Raquel e DJ aproximaram-se do edifício e viram dois homens, provavelmente Inspectores, à porta.

DJ estendeu a mão para um deles.

"Bom dia Inspector."

"Bom dia David. Antes de mais quero apresentar-te o meu colega, o Inspector Carlos Silva."

Rogério Martins era um homem por volta dos 45 anos, estatura média, cabelos acizentados e olhos castanhos. A sua voz rouca indicava que bebia os seus copos de whisky antes de se deitar e pela maneira como se vestia, calças de ganga e uma camisola castanha-escura, gasta pelo tempo, além do facto de não ter aliança dava a impressão que vivia sozinho e para o trabalho. Por outro lado, o seu colega, Carlos Silva, com os seus 30 anos, corpulento, estatura alta, cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados, mãos calejadas - de homem trabalhador - e as suas calças de fazenda, camisa branca e casaco de cabedal, dava-lhe um ar de, como Raquel lhe chamava, _bad boy_.

"Esta é a minha amiga Raquel Santos. Ela está a par de tudo o que lhe contei, por isso, é excusado haver segredos."

"Muito bem David. A equipa que te falei deve estar a chegar a qualquer momento. Gostaria que os conhecesses e que prestasses novamente outro depoimento."

"Eu percebo Inspector. Muito obrigado por me ter chamado."


	7. Desentendimentos? Já?

No ponto de vista de Raquel, aquilo a que os seus olhos assistiam só podia ser algo saído de uma série.

Uma Chevrolet SUV estacionou em frente do Departamento e dela sairam cinco pessoas, duas mulheres e três homens.  
A mulher ruiva, acompanhada por um homem alto e corpulento e por um homem baixo e asiático, dirigia-se para onde Raquel, DJ e os Inspectores da PJ se encontravam enquanto assistiam à interacção de uma mulher de baixa estatura, cabelos pretos, que discutia com o terceiro homem, loiro, cabelos encaracolados e um sorriso contagiante.

Raquel ouviu-os a discutir e escondeu o sorriso.

"Eu não acho que o Titanic seja o melhor filme de todos os tempos. O meu voto para tal está no Avatar."

"O Avatar é sobre ficção-científica. O Titanic tem um pouco de tudo, romance, acção, drama..."

"Pois, só podias ser tu a gostar desses filmes pirosos."

"Não testes a minha paciência."

"Mas minha querida, tu é que defendes todos os filmes romanticos com uma paixão inabalável. Não sonhava que a famosa Agente Sénior era tão..."

"Acabas essa frase e a minha Glock vai usada em ti."

"Meh, as tuas ameaças não resultam comigo."

"Um dia vais ver se são só ameaças."

"Já estou habituado, minha querida. Não serias capaz de magoar o teu consultor favorito."

"És o único consultor na equipa."

"Mais uma razão para não me magoares."

"Argh! Odeio-te."

"Dizes isso da boca para fora."

Raquel e DJ olhavam fascinados para a troca de palavras entre os dois. Quando a pequena Agente olhou para as quatro pessoas que estavam paradas a tentar esconder os sorrisos, corou e lançou um olhar do ódio ao homem que estava ao seu lado.

O Inspector Martins deu um passo à frente e estendeu a mão para a cumprimentar.

"Inspector Rogério Martins, Policia Judiciária, este é o meu colega Carlos Silva. Presumo que sejam a equipa da CBI."

"Agente Teresa Lisbon, esta é a minha equipa. Agentes Van Pelt, Rigsby e Cho e este é o nosso consultor Patrick Jane."

"Prazer em conhecer. Este é David Jones, o irmão de uma das vitimas. Ele irá prestar declarações à sua equipa do que aconteceu naquela noite."

Patrick reconheceu a dor nos olhos do rapaz e guardou essa informação na sua mente. Olhou para a rapariga que estava ao lado dele e ofereceu-lhe um dos seus sorrisos, estendendo a mão.

"Presumo que sejas a namorada de David."

Ambos os jovens coraram imediatamente.

"Não, nós somos amigos. Raquel Santos."

"Hum.. Só amigos? É que pelo tom de vermelho que vos cobre a face, não parece."

"Acredite no que quiser, Sr. Jane."

"Se eu acreditar no que eu quiser, aqui a minha amiga Lisbon não vai ficar muito satisfeita comigo e eventualmente vai mandar-me para um sitio que nós sabemos, mas que eu não vou dizer, pois seria incorrecto."

Agora era a vez de Lisbon e DJ ficarem a olhar para Raquel e Jane, enquanto estes discutiam.

"Então pode crer que eu apoio a sua amiga incondicionalmente nesses aspecto, pois até eu começo a querer mandá-lo à..."

"RAQUEL!"

Uma exclamação pela parte de DJ foi o que bastou para acalmar os ânimos. Lisbon fazia de tudo para esconder o seu sorriso, assim como a equipa, enquanto que Jane fitava pasmado a jovem à sua frente.

Realmente, na opinião de Raquel e DJ, a reunião que os Inspectores tinham marcado com os Agentes da CBI tinha começado com o pé errado, mas de ambas as partes, tanto de Raquel e Jane, havia uma teimosia desgraçada e o orgulho prevalecia e não os deixava pedir desculpa.

Por fim, todos se reuniram para dentro do edificio e acabaram por ficar na sala de reuniões.

O Inspector Martins mal podia esperar para apanharem o assassino e a CBI os deixar em paz. Sentia que Patrick Jane era alguém que causava problemas, mas nada disse acerca do assunto. Tinham de esperar pelo dia seguinte para começarem a ver resultados na investigação.


	8. Estou a Observarte

**Jardim do Quebedo**

Perguntou-se a si mesmo o que a rapariga fazia no edificio, mas ao ver o rapaz com quem estava e ao conhecê-lo, sorriu maliciosamente. Os dois homens que os acompanhavam, ele sabia, eram inspectores.

_Com que então vieram prestar declarações?_  
Sabia que não havia indícios a não ser o seu **modus operandi**, e isso regozijava-o. Ao pensar que daria demasiado nas vistas se estivesse ali parado, decidiu voltar para o carro e ir para casa, não se apercebendo da Chevrolet que tinha estacionado ao seu lado, nem das 5 pessoas que de lá sairam.

**Casa de Artur**

Ao chegar a casa, o télémovel tocou, e ele atendeu, sorrindo.

"Olá amor."

_"Artur, querido, passas por cá hoje? Tenho saudades tuas."_

"Claro. E que tal se eu fizer o jantar?"

_"Hmm, Jantar? Há alguma coisa para celebrar?"_

Se a sua namorada sonhasse...

"Não posso fazer surpreender a minha amada?"

_"Claro que podes, é estranho, só isso."_

"O que é que é estranho Tânia? Queria fazer-te uma surpresa, nada mais."

_"Eu sei amor, desculpa. Estou um pouco cansada do trabalho e não devo descarregar em ti. Vem quando quiseres."_

"Às 21h estou aí."

_"Ok. Amo-te."_

"Eu também."

Após ter desligado a chamada amaldiçoou a curiosidade da namorada.

_Ela está a fazer demasiadas perguntas. Preciso ter mais cuidado ou então fico eu fodido._

O ataque que tinha planeado já não iria demorar muito tempo, mas para a rapariga que vigiava, planeava algo único e horrivel. Tal e qual como ele gostava.

Mas antes iria dar algo à Policia Judiciária para os Inspectores se entreterem a investigar.


	9. Ovelhas Negras e Orgulhos de Familia

**Sala de Reuniões**

DJ fitou a Agente Lisbon e tentou localizar Raquel na sala de reuniões.

Ela estava sentada sozinha ao lado da porta, observada atentamente pelo homem que a irritara anteriormente. DJ sorriu e focou-se novamente na Agente Lisbon, preparado para responder a qualquer pergunta.

"David, lembras-te da noite em que o teu irmão desapareceu?"

"Sim Agente, foi na noite de 24 de Maio."

"E o que é que se passou nessa noite?"

DJ trocou um olhar cúmplice com Raquel e a jovem sentiu-se corar.

"Eu tinha um encontro nessa noite. Os meus pais estavam em casa e o meu irmão ia estar com uns amigos dele."

"Existe alguém que possa provar que foste a um encontro nessa noite?"

"Sim."

"Diz-me o nome da pessoa para nós comprovarmos a tua história."

"Raquel Santos."

Lisbon parou de escrever no seu bloco de notas e olhou para DJ, olhando de seguida para Raquel. Pela maneira como os dois coravam, não era mentira nenhuma que tinham estado juntos.

"Muito bem. Diz-me David, existe alguém capaz de fazer mal ao teu irmão?"

"Sim, existe. Quem o matou foi capaz de fazer isso, não acha Agente?"

"Peço desculpa David, mas precisamos analisar estes aspectos por todos os prismas possiveis."

"Eu entendo. Ninguém seria capaz de fazer mal ao meu irmão. Ele era espectacular, os amigos respeitavam-no, nunca se deixou levar por más companhias e as únicas coisas que ele fazia de mal era fumar e beber uma cerveja ou outra, nada demais. Nunca se meteu nas drogas nem nos vicios do jogo ou isso e também não me lembro de ver o meu irmão envolvido numa luta. Era um rapaz exemplar e os meus pais amavam-no."

Jane sentou-se ao lado de DJ e interrompeu-o.

"Os teus pais amavam-no, mas o sentimento para ti era diferente."

"O quê?"

"Sim, os teus pais olhavam para o teu irmão e viam alguém que sem duvida alguma, iria ser o orgulho da familia, enquanto que tu, eras, e aposto que ainda és, a ovelha negra."

"Jane!"

DJ levantou-se subitamente e Jane seguiu-lhe o exemplo, recuando.

"Como é que você é capaz de dizer uma coisa dessas?"

"Estás a dizer-me que é verdade, então?"

Puxando o braço para trás e cerrando as mãos, DJ, que se preparava para rebentar com o nariz do consultor, foi parado por um toque suave, no entanto mais forte do que ele próprio. Sabia que assim que olhasse para o lado iria encontrar aqueles olhos castanhos, aos quais nada negaria em sua vida.

"DJ, por favor."

Aquelas três palavras fizeram-no acalmar imediatamente e o punho fechado, abriu-se ao procurar comforto na mão que o segurava.

O Inspector Martins disse algo à Agente Lisbon e os policiais, incluindo Jane, sairam todos da sala, deixando Raquel e DJ a sós.

"Estás mais calmo?"

DJ acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se.

"Eu só não consigo racionalizar neste momento. Por um lado sei que aquele gajo, Jane, tem razão, mas por outro... Porra, eu nunca invejei o meu irmão, sempre ignorei mais os meus pais e a minha familia por terem-no feito o rapaz predilecto, mas sempre admirei o meu irmão Raquel, sabes muito bem disso."

"Eu sei DJ, eu sei. Mas tem calma, ok? Tudo se há-de resolver e vais ver que havemos de apanhar o filho-da-mãe que fez isto ao Ricardo."

"Desculpa Raquel."

"Porquê?"

"Por te arrastar comigo para assistires a estas coisas."

Raquel suspirou e sentou-se no colo de DJ. Forçou-o a olhá-la nos olhos e dando-lhe um beijo na testa sussurrou.

"Tu não precisas de pedir desculpa por nada. Sabes muito bem que apesar de tudo o que aconteceu és o meu melhor amigo e faço de tudo para ver-te feliz."

DJ abraçou-a e ela pôde sentir o cheiro do aftershave dele que a inibriava. Adorava DJ, talvez até o amava, e simplesmente não ia ficar de braços cruzados enquanto que ele passava uma das piores fases da sua vida.

Abraçados e com os ânimos muito mais calmos, decidiram que era hora de ir embora. Amanhã iriam começar o dia bem cedo, com aulas e um teste, e estavam cansados, tanto fisica como psicológicamente. Saíram os dois da sala de reuniões, não vendo os agentes nem os inspectores, muito menos o consultor, e foram para casa.


	10. Ser Racional? O Que É Isso?

**Avenida 5 de Outubro**

Uma discussão grave com a namorada e alguns copos de vinho, fizeram o seu cérebro trabalhar.

Não se sentia com medo de andar naquela avenida de madrugada, uma avenida habitada por idosos, sossegada demais e por onde os drogados da cidade e as prostitutas vagueavam.

Uma delas, alta, morena, usando demasiada maquilhagem, umas jeans rotas e uma camisola vermelha já gasta pelo tempo, rondando os seus 40 anos, chamou a sua atenção, e ele aproximou-se.

"Olá bébé. Queres divertir-te um bocado?"

Sorriu maliciosamente e pegou-lhe na mão.

"Claro. Pago o que for preciso."

Os olhos da prostituta iluminaram-se com a antecipação de ganhar algum dinheiro por umas horas de prazer e ela sorriu.

"E vamos para onde? A tua casa fica longe?"

"Fica, e eu não trouxe o carro, mas arranja-se uma pensão por aqui, não achas?"

Os dois combinaram um preço e sairam da avenida em direcção ao 26.

**Pensão 26**

"Não me dizes o teu nome, borracho?"

"Não. Prefiro permanecer no anonimato, mas podes chamar-me o que tu quiseres."

"Chamo-me Patricia, borracho. Mas se preferires outro nome, eu aceito isso. Afinal, és tu que pagas."

"Patricia é um belo nome."

"Ok então. Eu vou-me despindo na casa-de-banho. Pôe-te à vontade."

_É isso mesmo que tenciono fazer._

O sorriso malicioso voltara. Sentia-se inebriado, totalmente em controlo da situação. Era como se a parte racional do seu cérebro não funcionasse e quando a prostituta se apercebesse do perigo, seria tarde demais.

Sentia-se frustrado e quisera até atacar a sua namorada, mas como iria dar demasiado nas vistas, tinha que se contentar com o que havia. Com a sua navalha na mão, sentou-se à beira da cama e esperou que a porta da casa-de-banho se abrisse. Colocou as luvas pretas e preparou-se.

Quando Patricia saiu da casa-de-banho, nua, voltou novamente a sorrir.

"Estás pronto?"

_Nem sabes tu o quanto._

"Sim, claro."

A mulher aproximou-se da cama e ele levantou-se, a sua fiel navalha permanecendo escondida atrás das costas.

Algo irritou-o imensamente naquela mulher e sem hesitar, uma das suas mãos ergueu-se e o punho cerrou-se. O soco acertara mesmo em cheio. O lábio de Patricia rebentou e dela saiu um grito de dor.

A escuridão que alagara os seus olhos, juntamente com o efeito do álcóol não o permitia racionalizar e lembrando-se da discussão que tivera com Tânia, ergueu a navalha e viu o terror aparecer nas feições da prostituta.

"Isto vai ensinar-te a não te entregares para estranhos, puta de merda."

O primeiro golpe atingiu a zona das costelas e foi seguido por outros nas várias partes do corpo de Patricia. Sentiu, com imenso prazer, a vida da mulher desvanecer, a respiração rápida, cortada por fortes investidas da sua navalha na parte superior do corpo e acabando no coração. Cortou devagar, com demasiada paciência, a cabeça, o sorriso maléfico ainda nos lábios.

Trazia sempre sacos do lixo consigo e lá conseguiu, a algum custo, colocar o corpo dela. Verificou-se que não tinha deixado nenhuma fibra de ADN, nem um fio de cabelo, e depois de ter conseguido soar o alarme de incêndio na pensão, fugiu com o saco que continha o corpo ás costas.

**Docas**

O calor que sentia era insuportável. Era talvez das noites mais quentes do ano e carregar um corpo não ajudava, nesta temperatura.

Verificou as docas, vendo se via algum pescador acabado de sair do Mar.

_A costa está livre._

Abriu o saco e lançou o corpo ao mar.

_Mais um. A PJ vai perder tempo com esta puta e eu posso utilizar esse tempo para executar o meu plano._

A sua camisa estava coberta de sangue, então decidiu suportar ainda mais o calor, fechando o casaco e foi para casa.


	11. Tudo Se Passa Nas Docas

**Hotel Novotel**

Um som estridente e repetitivo acordou Teresa Lisbon daquilo que eram apenas algumas horas de descanso.

Ao perceber que era o seu telemóvel que tocava, amaldiçoou o facto de ter de se levantar para atender a chamada.

"Lisbon."

_"Agente Lisbon, fala o Inspector Martins. Peço imensas desculpas de lhe ligar a esta hora, mas o assassino voltou a atacar. Dois pescadores deram com o corpo nas docas."_

Ao ouvir isto, a Agente Sénior despertou e levantou-se da cama.

"Dê-nos trinta minutos e estaremos aí, Inspector."

Desligou a chamada e, vestindo o robe, saiu do seu quarto, batendo ás portas dos quartos dos colegas e chamando por eles.

"Toca a acordar pessoal. Temos um caso."

Não se surpreendeu ao ouvir a porta do quarto de Jane abrir e o próprio aparecer com um sorriso na cara. Pelas olheiras que não conseguia disfarçar, soube que o consultor não tinha pregado olho esta noite.

"Bom dia Lisbon."

"Jane, acordaram-me agora, ainda não bebi o meu café e não estou para lidar contigo a estas horas."

"Não te preocupes minha querida. Vai-te preparar que eu trato dos cafés."

Viu a acção do consultor como um pedido de desculpas pelo que tinha acontecido no DIC na tarde anterior, mas seguiu o conselho de Jane e despachou-se em tempo recorde.  
Quando abriu a porta do quarto novamente, Cho e Van Pelt estavam já à sua espera.

"Onde estão Rigsby e Jane?"

"O Rigsby foi ajudar Jane com o pequeno-almoço, Chefe."

"Ok. Temos tudo pronto?"

"Sim, Chefe."

"Então vamos andando."

**Docas**

A fita amarela que os agentes da policia de segurança pública tinham colocado à volta do local onde estava o corpo protegia o local do crime da vista de alguns transeuntes curiosos.

Assim que os Agentes da CBI passaram a fita, Lisbon foi cumprimentar os Inspectores que já se encontravam no local do crime. Cho, ao sinal da Chefe, foi com Rigsby falar com os pescadores enquanto que Jane e Van Pelt iam para perto do corpo.

Jane fez a sua "ronda" de volta do corpo, analizando a vítima enquanto que recolhia informações. Lisbon e o Inspector Martins aproximaram-se.

"Jane? Alguma informação?"

_Hora de dar espectáculo._

"Claro. Mulher, perto dos 40 anos de idade, vários cortes nos membros superiores e inferiores do corpo..."

"Isso já sabemos Sr. Jane"

"Sim Inspector, está tudo visível no corpo, mas provavelmente não sabem que ela era prosituta."

O Inspector coçou a cabeça e ficou surpreendido.

"Como é que..."

"As unhas, embora arranjadas, estão sujas, as pontas dos dedos da mão direita estão amareladas, provavelmente do vício do tabaco. O corpo nú indica, se não se encontrar fibras do assassino, que se despiu e o número que ela tem escrito na palma da mão esquerda, aposto que é o número do «chulo» dela. Aconselho-vos a ligar e vão saber qual é a identidade da vítima."

O Inspector Silva, que já se tinha aproximado do corpo, calçou as luvas e virou a mão da vítima para anotar o número de telefone.

Lisbon revirou os olhos e também anotou o mesmo número.

_Porque raio tinha eu de me apaixonar pelo homem mais perspicaz do planeta? Apaixonar? Teresa, isso não é bom._

"Minha querida Lisbon, o assassino matou-a despropositadamente."

"O que te faz dizer isso?"

"Os cortes não são tão profundos como os das 4 primeiras vítimas, e aposto que ela estava incosciente quando ele a decapitou."

"Então ele desleixou-se, é isso?"

"Exactamente. Mas este desleixo serve de aviso, assim como também serve de manobra de diversão."

"Como assim?"

"Agora, por ter-se desleixado com a morte desta mulher, ele vai procurar colocar o plano dele em prática."

"Que plano?"

"Repara bem, 3 das 4 vítimas tinham dito, segundo os relatórios da Polícia, às familias, que se estavam a sentir observadas, pouco tempo antes de desaparecerem. Esta mulher não foi raptada. Foi o erro dele. Ele vai emendar esse erro ao capturar a pessoa que ele está a seguir neste momento."

"Basicamente, estamos numa corrida contra o tempo, certo?"

"Sim, e precisamos de agir rápido. Inspector Martins, aconselho-o a colocar outros Inspectores de sua confiança a investigarem a morte desta mulher. Neste momento necessitamos de estar com os olhos bem abertos para qualquer eventualidade."


	12. Isto Não É Brincadeira

**Casa de Artur**

_Merda, merda, merda!_

Andava de um lado para o outro pela casa, com uma terrivel dor de cabeça e pouca memória do que se tinha passado na noite anterior. Sabia que tinha morto alguém, uma prostituta, mas não se recordava do local do crime e necessitava chegar lá antes da Policia para retirar a cabeça do cadáver.

Normalmente, escondia as cabeças das vitimas numa casa comprada por ele, ao pé das docas, mas desta vez, tinha-se descuidado. Por um descuido, a sua liberdade estava em risco.

_Fodasse, tenho de me despachar com a outra se não tou lixado. Tenho de agir rapidamente._

Foi buscar um copo com água e uma aspirina e sentou-se à secretária, revendo novamente o plano cuidadoso do próximo ataque.

**Casa de DJ**

Na cama Raquel e DJ estudavam. Ela de livro na mão, os pés apoiados nas pernas dele, ambos imersos no que faziam, enquanto que a música de Eminem ressoava pelo quarto. Um pacote de pipocas permanecia esquecido no chão do quarto de DJ e o ambiente calmo e sereno era um grande contraste com o que se tinha passado no dia anterior.

O telemovel de DJ tocou e despertou os jovens.

"Estou sim?"

Enquanto que DJ falava ao telemovel, Raquel levantou-se e arrumou os livros, sabendo que os estudos iriam ser interrompidos quando ouviu o rapaz pronunciar o nome do Inspector Martins. Estava preocupada. DJ era o seu melhor amigo e os sentimentos que iam para além da simples amizade que os dois partilhavam eram demasiado fortes para não se deixar de preocupar. Afinal, era o bem-estar de DJ e da familia que estava em causa.

No dia anterior, quando DJ deu-lhe boleia até casa, Raquel não pôde deixar de se sentir observada novamente e questionou a sua própria sanidade mental quanto a isso. Andava a ver demasiadas séries policiais.

DJ desligou a chamada e olhou para ela. Aqueles olhos azuis que tanto adorava, estavam preocupados.

"Era o Inspector, ele avisou-me que encontraram um corpo nas Docas. O assassino voltou a atacar."

Ela não disfarçou o arrepio que sentiu passar pelo seu corpo ao ouvir a notícia e DJ reparou. Sem dar conta do que se passava, apercebeu-se que ele a abraçara, e encostando a cabeça no peito dele, relaxou ao ouvir o batimento cardíaco. DJ estava ali, estava vivo e ela sentia-se segura.

"DJ, preciso de te contar uma coisa."

"Conta."

"Eu ando a sentir que alguém me observa."

O rapaz não a largou, mas encarou-a, olhando-a nos olhos.

"O quê?"

"Desde que o teu irmão faleceu eu sinto que alguém anda a vigiar-me."

"Mas Raquel, isso é..."

"Até pode ser estúpido, mas sinto-me insegura, DJ. E não quero ter de andar sempre a olhar para trás por causa de um assassino à solta na cidade."

"Hey, eu tou aqui, ok? Tu estás segura."

Olhos nos olhos, depois de palavras de segurança proferidas e ainda num abraço, parecia que o mundo à volta dos jovens não existia.

Raquel fechou os olhos por um milésimo de segundo antes de sentir uma ligeira pressão contra os seus lábios.

DJ esperava que ela não lhe desse nenhuma estalada por se estarem a beijar. SImplesmente o desejo foi mais forte que ele e o rapaz não resistiu. Tinha que saber como era beijá-la. Encontrou-se num turbilhão de emoções assim que fundiu os seus lábios nos dela e admitiu a si mesmo que Raquel era a rapariga ideal para si. Ela sabia da vida dele toda, sabia das suas virtudes e dos seus defeitos, sabia da tragédia que tinha acontecido, no que ele se tornara e na vingança que ele tinha planeado. Era ela quem ele amava e só nela confiava para ser sua namorada.

Definitivamente era o melhor beijo da sua vida. Prolongado, doce, suave e sensual. Um pequeno gemido por parte dela fez-se ouvir quando se quebrou o contacto.

Um lindo tom rosado aparecera na sua face e Raquel tinha a noção, que por mais que tentasse, nunca iria esquecer-se do momento que tinham partilhado.

"Wow."

O tom masculino e grave da voz de DJ fez a sua face ficar vermelha.

"Tiraste-me as palavras da boca."

Partilharam um sorriso e Raquel pegou na sua mala.

"Tenho de ir."

"Eu levo-te a casa."

"Não é preciso, DJ."

"É sim. Não vais agora sozinha para casa que eu não deixo. Eu levo-te."

DJ pegou nas chaves do carro, deu-lhe a mão, entrelaçando os dedos e levou-a para casa.


	13. Precisas de Relaxar

**Hotel**

Dizer que Teresa Lisbon estava furiosa era pouco.

Caminhava em volta da grande piscina do hotel à procura de um certo consultor irritante, loiro e de olhos azuis, depois de ter recebido um telefonema de Hightower que a repreendeu e a culpou do comportamento desse mesmo consultor no último caso que tinham resolvido.  
Era excusado dizer que fora apanhada desprevenida por não saber que Jane tinha insultado a familia, os amigos, conhecidos, colegas de trabalho e até o papagaio da vítima. Isto sem contar com os insultos destinados ao Sherife e ao Sargento da Policia local e das queixas que estes tinham feito à sua Chefe.  
Acabava sempre por ter o seu trabalho em cheque e se o mesmo consultor que testava a sua paciência diariamente não aparecesse à sua frente dentro de 5 minutos, ela iria passar-se.

Imersa nos pensamentos mórbidos com Jane, Teresa não viu um individiu aproximar-se dela.

"BOO!"

Tarde demais. Como andava às voltas pela piscina e muito próximo da água, ao sobressaltar-se, a Agente Sénior acabou por perder o equilibrio e caiu.

Ao regressar à superficie, deu de caras com Jane que se matava à gargalhada. Não foi o riso do consultor que fez Teresa suspirar, foi mesmo o facto de este usar uns calções de praia, óculos de sol e a toalha ao pescoço.

"JANE! VOU DAR CABO DE TI!"

"Oh Lisbon, sempre com as tuas ameaças."

"A culpa de eu estar assim é toda tua. Tinhas mesmo de me gritar aos ouvidos?"

"Queria pregar-te um susto, mas nunca pensei que te atirasses à piscina por me ver assim."

"Idiota."

"Tens noção que te oiço muito bem não tens?"

"Optimo, era mesmo para ouvires."

"Não precisas de ficar assim. Até que é engraçado."

"Continua a falar e vais parar ao hospital com um traumatismo craniano."

"Meh, já estou habituado aos teus atentados à minha vida."

"Cala-te e vem ajudar-me a subir."

"Porquê? És demasiado pequena para ter pé? Sabes, acho que nem devias estar a nadar aqui. Tens de ir para onde tenhas pé, tipo, a piscina dos bébés. Acho que essa serve para pessoas com a tua altura."

_Ai, se olhares destes matassem eu era um homem feito em cinzas já à muito tempo._

"Jane, ajudas-me ou vais ficar a ofuscar-me com a brancura da tua pele?"

"Lisbon! Essa doeu."

"Bem feita."

"És sim senhora, e muito bem feita. Agora diz-me, a água está a ferver ou estás apenas corada?"

"Jane..."

"Ok, ok, dá cá a mão."

Num segundo, Jane estendeu a mão e noutro, já estava a fazer companhia a Lisbon dentro de água, ouvindo a gargalhada da Agente.

"Com que então achas isto engraçado?"

"Sim, dá pra rir um bocado. Bolas, lá se vai a maquilhagem."

Jane olhou para ela e observou-a. Ainda não acreditava que esta era Lisbon, a mulher, quando se deixava relaxar, e para dizer a verdade, gostava do que via. Por isso é que não teve tempo de travar as palavras que lhe saíram dos lábios.

"Estás linda assim."

Teresa corou ainda mais ao ouvir estas palavras e não se atreveu a olhar o consultor nos olhos.

"Desculpa Lisbon. Não te queria deixar desconfortável."

"Desconfortável? Quem é que está desconfortável? Eu não estou desconfortável de certeza e..."

Antes que ela podesse sair da piscina, Jane agarrou-lhe no braço e puxou-a para si, mas a Agente perdeu novamente o equilibrio e deu de caras com o peito do consultor.

Verde e azul fitavam-se fixamente até que num acto apaixonado, os lábios de ambos juntaram-se num beijo frenético e muito desejado pelos dois.

"Chefe, os inspect... OH MEU DEUS!"

O casal separou-se com a exclamação de Van Pelt. E Teresa, aterrorizada, subiu as escadas e saiu a correr para o refúgio do seu quarto, enquanto que Patrick ficava especado na piscina, com a companhia de uma Van Pelt sem jeito e corada.


	14. Chega de Brincadeiras

**Quarto de Lisbon**

_Não, não, não!_

Era o que Teresa pensava naquele momento. Aquele (maravilhoso) beijo não podia ter acontecido. Jane só podia estar a brincar com os seus sentimentos.  
Andava pelo quarto, a encharcar a carpete, enquanto pensava no que tinha sucedido.

_Porque é que ele me beijou? Isto não podia ter acontecido, não podia. Vai tudo mudar entre nós._

Alguém bateu à porta e Lisbon supeitou logo quem era.

"Lisbon, abre a porta."

"Vai-te embora Jane, não te quero ver."

"Lisbon, por favor, deixa-me entrar. Isto não pode ficar assim."

_Porque raios aquele homem não aceitava um simples Não como resposta?_

"Já te avisei Jane, não quero falar, agora sai daí, vai para o raio que te parta, mas deixa-me em paz."

"Teresa, por favor..."

Aquele murmúrio desesperado por parte dele derrotou-a. Com lágrimas nos olhos, encostou-se à porta. Este era o maior erro da vida dela. Ter-se apaixonado por Patrick Jane estava a ser o maior erro da vida dela, e ela sabia-o perfeitamente. A busca por Red John ainda continuava e ambos não iriam ter descanso enquanto não encontrassem o assassino. Jane não iria desistir da ideia de se vingar e ela não iria desistir da ideia de detê-lo e impedi-lo de passar o resto da vida na prisão.

Perdeu o controlo ao descobrir que o seu coração batia mais forte por Jane e nem o seu caso de uma noite de sexo ocasional com Mashburn a fez esquecer o consultor. Ele era necessário na sua vida. Cada momento que não o via, sentia a sua falta, morria de saudades, e mesmo não podendo expressar o que sentia por ele, sorria sempre que o via no seu escritório, deitado no sofá ou na cozinha a preparar o seu chá.

"Teresa, abre a porta, por amor de Deus."

"Tu não acreditas em Deus, Jane."

"Então abre a porta pelo amor que sentes por mim."

O seu queixo batera no chão, tinha essa certeza. Ele sabia. Voltando-se de frente para a porta, ganhou coragem, respirando fundo e abriu. Sabia que precisava de falar com Jane e resolver a situação em que se tinham metido.

**Casa de Raquel**

Era de noite e Raquel encontrava-se no quarto, de frente para o computador, com meia sandes de frango comida e uma lata de coca-cola. Acabara o trabalho de inglês que ia entregar na manhã seguinte e estava cansada. Quem disse que o secundário era fácil, obviamente não era o melhor aluno da escola, nem tinha notas de 18 e 19 para manter no fim do ano. Mandou mensagem a DJ a perguntar se ele sempre ia buscá-la de manhã para irem para a escola e enquanto aguardava a resposta, resolveu fazer mais uma sandes para depois ir-se deitar.

Com o telemovel sempre na mão, andou pela casa às escuras, por já saber o caminho para a cozinha.  
Sentiu um arrepio pela corpo todo e assim que entrou na despensa à procura do pão-de-forma, ouviu o barulho do trinco da sua porta e escondeu-se, sem pensar duas vezes.

Passos pesados passaram perto dela, e sustendo a respiração, tentando acalmar a sua batida cardiaca, deu graças a Deus pela casa estar coberta de escuridão. Os passos afastaram-se e, sem barulho algum, Raquel encostou a porta da despensa e ligou para o télémovel de DJ. 3 toques e ele lá respondeu.

_"Hey, eu sempre vou-te bus..."_

"Dj, ajuda-me."

_"Raquel? O que se passa? Porque é que estás a sussurrar?"_

"Está alguém cá em casa. DJ, liga para o Inspector."

_"Raquel, tem calma, eu vou já para aí."_

"Não! Ouve, liga para o Inspector ou para os Agentes da CBI. E caso me aconteca qualquer coisa, precisas de saber que eu te amo."

As lágrimas cobriam-lhe o rosto enquanto confessava o seu amor.

_"Raquel, ouve-me, vai correr tudo bem, ouviste?"_

Repentinamente a porta da despensa abriu-se e Raquel deu de caras com um homem que lhe sorria de forma maléfica. Não soube o que fazer, não havia reacção, o seu corpo parecia ter congelado, então fez o que pôde.

Gritou.

O télémovel caiu ao chão e a última coisa que ouviu foi DJ chamar o seu nome antes de entrar na escuridão total.


	15. Onde É Que Ela Está?

**Quarto de Lisbon**

Teresa acordou com o toque do telemovel a ressoar pelo quarto. Procurou o objecto irritante às escuras e finalmente atendeu o telefonema.

"Teresa Lisbon."

_"Agente Lisbon, desculpe acordá-la. Daqui é o Inspector Martins."_

"Diga Inspector."

_"A Raquel desapareceu."_

Após ouvir esta frase, Teresa despertou imediatamente e sentou-se na cama.

"O quê?"

_"David ligou-me à pouco a pedir ajuda. Disse-me que ela lhe telefonou e que estava a sussurrar, pedindo para ele nos ligar."_

"Inspector, onde é a casa dela?"

O Inspector deu-lhe a morada e Teresa anotou num pedaço de papel que estava na mesa de cabeceira.

"Muito bem Inspector. Eu vou acordar a minha equipa e daqui a 20 minutos estamos aí."

Desligou a chamada e suspirou.  
Voltando-se para o outro lado da cama, e mesmo naquelas circunstâncias, não pôde evitar o sorriso que lhe tomou conta dos lábios.

"Patrick."

Chamou-o suavemente, detestando interromper o sono profundo em que o seu amante se encontrava.

Não esperou nada do que acontecera quando abriu a porta a Jane para conversarem. Falaram sobre tudo, abriram-se completamente um para o outro, derramando as suas lágrimas e finalmente entregaram-se à míriade de sentimentos que os envolviam. Assim que Jane lhe disse que nunca esqueceria Angela nem Charlotte, mas que elas queriam que ele seguisse em frente, apesar dos seus desejos de vingança, ela perdeu a habilidade de falar. Amavam-se. Não precisariam de mais nada no mundo senão o outro. Estavam perfeitos um para o outro, ela desfeita pelo passado de uma infância infeliz e de uma vida tendo como base o trabalho e o poder de controlo sobre todas as situações e ele, completamente arrasado com a perda da mulher e da filha, de ser um homem com máscaras para esconder os seus pontos fracos. Os pedaços de ambos, na junção dos corpos, se formaram em um só. Teresa tinha a noção que não ia existir mais ninguém para ela como ele. Ambos, em sua maneira de ser, eram únicos.

Acordou-o com um beijo suave.

"Ainda não é de dia?"

Olhou para ele e mordeu o lábio, pedindo ajuda aos céus para não subir para cima do homem despenteado, a fazer beicinho e olhando para ela com aqueles olhos esverdeados, saciados e com muito sono.

"Não, mas temos um assunto sério em mãos."

"Meh, isso pode esperar."

Puxou-a para si e beijou-a, sorrindo, mas ela afastou-o gentilmente.

"Não é que eu não amasse ficar na cama contigo, mas temos que ir à casa de Raquel."

"Agora?"

"Agora mesmo."

"Mas porquê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Ela foi raptada."

"É um bom motivo para sair da cama. Vai tomar um duche que eu acordo o resto da equipa e vou fazer o mesmo num instante."

"Diz-lhes para estarem daqui a 10 minutos lá embaixo."

"Sim, Chefe."

Revirou os olhos e roubou-lhe mais um beijo, antes de se levantar e ir para a casa-de-banho."

**Cave da Casa de Artur**

O cheiro a mofo e a lixivia foi a primeira coisa que Raquel notou quando recuperou os sentidos. Abriu os olhos e fechou-os imediatamente ao olhar directamente para um foco de luz à sua frente. Tentou mexer-se mas reparou que as suas mãos estavam algemadas. Sentiu o frio do chão de cimento e bateu com um pé. Reparou que havia um eco, e com os sentidos apurados, deixou a sua mente comecar a trabalhar. Tinha visto muitas séries policiais e manteve o controlo para analisar a situação em que se encontrava.

Ou estava fechada num armazém, algemada e com um foco de luz apontado a si ou estava na cave de alguma casa, algemada e com um foco de luz apontado a si.

Tentou abrir os olhos mas a luz era demasiado forte, por isso, como estava sentada, deitou-se e quando tinha a cara quase a tocar no chão, abriu os olhos.

O sítio era definitivamente uma cave. Pequena mas arrumada. Uma mesa grande, duas cadeiras e um espelho eram as únicas peças de mobília, se era isso que se podia chamar, estavam no meio da cave, sem contar claro, com o candeeiro fortíssimo ainda à sua frente. Fechou os olhos e pensou em DJ. Sentia mesmo amor pelo rapaz e custava-lhe saber que ele podia perdê-la. Riu-se, não achando piada a esse pensamento. Nem na situação em que se encontrava deixava de se preocupar com ele. Sempre fora uma pessoa altruista, querendo sempre o melhor para os seus ao invés de pensar só em si.

O abrir de uma porta fê-la retornar à realidade e suster a respiração.

"Olá Raquel. Pronta para a morte?"


	16. Blogs, Mensagens Subliminares

**Casa de Raquel**

Os Inspectores Martins e Silva encontravam-se já dentro da casa da jovem com os analistas forenses à procura de alguma prova quando a equipa chegou.

Lisbon e Cho quiseram tratar imediatamente das burocracias enquanto que Rigsby e Van Pelt andavam pela cozinha, de luvas nas mãos a supervisionar os analistas.

Patrick decidiu procurar provas no quarto da jovem.

Entrou na divisória e olhou à sua volta. Duas molduras enormes cheias de fotografias estavam na parede, uma com fotografias, provavelmente da familia e a outra com outros jovens, amigos. O cachecol da sua equipa de futebol estava pendurado entre as duas molduras. Um cinzeiro estava em cima da secretária, assim como o maço de tabaco e o isqueiro. Era um quarto desarrumado, mas limpo. Patrick gostava do estilo da míuda, apesar da primeira impressão que tiveram um do outro quando se conheceram. Eram rarissimas as vezes que Patrick se enganava, mas com esta jovem, ele estava pronto a admitir o seu erro.

Sentou-se na cama, ainda por fazer e olhou para a mesa-de-cabeceira. Duas molduras, mais pequenas continham uma fotografia de Raquel e DJ e outra, uma de Raquel a segurar uma bébé. As semelhanças entre as duas eram muito visiveis, mas Raquel não era mãe, talvez a bébé fosse da familia, uma prima ou sobrinha, visto que a jovem tinha uma meia-irmã por parte da mãe, que já era casada e tinha vida própria.

Patrick notou que a luz do monitor do computador de Raquel estava ligada, por isso deu um toque no rato e o computador ligou. Uma página de um blog, provavelmente dela, estava aberta, e foi aí que leu algo interessante.

"LISBON!"

Teresa não demorou dois segundos a entrar no quarto.

"Encontraste alguma coisa?"

"Lê o que diz aqui."

A Agente chegou-se perto do computador.

_Não me sinto nos meus dias, caros leitores. Já chegaram a ter aquela impressão de que está para acontecer algo de mau? Pois, é o que estou a ter nestes últimos dias. Tenho-me sentido observada, tenho a sensação que alguém me anda a vigiar constantemente. Se não fosse por ter o David, eu já tinha dado em louca. Sempre tive a mania da perseguição mas isto é de outro mundo. Será que corro perigo? Ainda por cima com um assassino em série à solta na minha cidade. Temo pela minha segurança e pela vida de quem amo. Conversei com David sobre este assunto. Estou a ter um _déjá-vu _com isto, talvez por ter acontecido a um membro da familia de David, mas, será normal?_

A mensagem continuava mas Teresa achou ter lido o suficiente. Olhou à sua volta e viu que a equipa de analistas, os inspectores e a sua equipa se encontravam apilhados para conseguirem ler também. Olhou para Patrick que tinha **aquela **expressão, de quem tenta apanhar as mensagens subliminares em tudo.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Alguma coisa?"

"Hmm... Por acaso sim."

Sentou-se novamente na cama, ainda a pensar e a testar mentalmente a sua teoria que ainda continha falta de umas poucas provas quanto ao assassino.

"Importas-te de partilhar?"

Olhou para Lisbon que revirou os olhos assim que ele lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso.

"Há duas falhas no modus operandi."

"Explica-te Jane, eu não tenho o dia todo."

"O assassino matou duas mulheres, ambas morenas, altas, com idades compreendidas entre os 25 e 35 anos, bem sucedidas na vida. Depois matou dois homens, entre as mesmas idades, um dos quais mal acabara de transitar da vida de universitário para trabalhador, e finalmente uma prostituta, pertencente à escória da sociedade. Agora raptou Raquel e planeia fazê-la a próxima vitima."

"O que é que queres dizer?"

"Vários psicopatas têm um gatilho na sua vontade pela matança. Raquel é uma jovem, bem sucedida apenas na vida escolar, com 19 anos. O perfil dela não se encaixa nas restantes vítimas."

"Só por causa da idade?"

"Não só por isso. As outras vítimas, se virmos bem, têm um intervalo entre a morte de 19 semanas. A prostituta foi um acto irresposável, uma morte casual e intencional ao mesmo tempo. Além disso, só passaram quatro dias desde a morte dela para o rapto de Raquel."

"É só isso?"

"Calma, minha querida. Passaram-se praticamente 6 meses desde a morte de Ricardo Jones, o que quer dizer que o nosso assassino está a preparar algo em grande. Raquel atraíu a sua atenção, o que significa que ele vai perder imenso tempo a regozijar-se por tê-la como refém."

"Então isso quer dizer que ele ainda nos dá tempo?"

"Claro. Além disso, os cinco corpos foram encontrados junto às docas."

"O que é que isso tem a ver?"

"Um assassino volta sempre ao local do crime. Encontrar um assassino que não o faça é quase impossivel, o que sugere que o assassino vive ou tem algum bem imobiliário pertissimo das docas. Basta só procurar em todos os arquivos das habitações que aí ficam. Como ele quer permanecer sossegado e descansado durante a matança, reduzam o númeor de habitações para aquelas que tenham sótão ou cave e veriquem os armazéns. Depois é só procurar quem tem um historial perfeito e que ronde os 30 anos de idade que nas interrogações eu irei saber quem ele é."

Todos dispersaram, deixando Lisbon e Jane no quarto.

"Minha querida, vejo que tás absorvida em algo que não é o caso. Queres partilhar?"

Teresa olhou para o homem que se tornara seu amante em menos de 24 horas.

"Nós temos de falar Patrick."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre nós."


End file.
